


Of Curses and Dust

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark One and his son need a new maid after their previous one had an…unfortunate accident. At least that’s what he tells people. Coincidentally, a kingdom summons him to save them from being overrun by Ogres. Rumpelstiltskin finds his new maid, ad Baelfire finds the hope of ridding his father of his powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected

# Of Curses and Dust 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Chapter One ~ The Unexpected 

This was certainly not what she’d expected when she’d agreed to go with Rumpelstiltskin. Not what she expected at all. 

“I’m not looking for love.” He’d said. “I’m looking for a caretaker. I need a new maid.” 

She’d gone with him without really thinking about herself. Perhaps it was because she’d longed for heroics. But all that came to mind was that her friends and family would be safe. After all, that was all that mattered. Right? 

Now, all she could think was that this wasn’t at all what she’d expected. 

“What is it dearie? Don’t like your new home?” 

“Oh. No it’s not that it’s just…not what I expected.” 

They stood outside a house. A house. Something about it she couldn’t wrap her head around. Granted, it was a bigger house and looked very comfortable, but still just a normal house. In a normal village. Belle had a feeling no one came to visit though. Perhaps that was why it was a little ways from everyone. Though it looked like it had been there for years just…renovated. Old bricks and wood mixed with the new. 

“Well what did you expect? Rumpelstiltskin asked with a light scoff. “An enchanted castle?” 

“Well…yes.” 

“It’s in the works.” He waved his hand, dismissing the conversation entirely as he led her inside. 

The house was indeed bigger than others she’d passed in the village on their way there. Now that she was inside she could see that it had once been quite small, barely big enough for three, but he’d extended it at some point in time to now comfortably fit six or seven. It was very comfortable-looking as well. Rugs, tapestries, shelves with a few knick-knacks, a warm fire in the hearth, the kitchen even smelled of freshly baked bread. The whole place was just…cozy. Not at all what Belle had expected from The Dark One. That was fine to her, though. At least she wouldn’t have to see to an entire castle. Not yet at least… 

“Your job will be simple, dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin said easily, “You will cook meals; see that the house is clean and the clothes are laundered. Dust my collection. Oh! And skin the children I hunt for their pelts.” 

The brunette let out a choked squeaked, and the imp giggled as she stumbled back a step. 

“That one was a quip.” 

She gave him a brief glare, suddenly wanting to slap him for the cruel joke. But she nodded stiffly. “Yes. I’ll see to it all.” 

“Your room is on the far end.” He said, pointing in the direction. “Then there’s the bathroom, my room, and my boy’s.” 

Belle blinked, pure shock of a different kind enveloping her face. “Your—?” 

“Papa?” 

The child’s voice was soft as a boy emerged from the kitchen. If Belle had to guess he’d be about 11 or 12. His hair was black and a bit unruly. She could see the resemblance even if Rumpelstiltskin didn’t look like…well, a man. But something told her that he favored his mother a bit more than his father. 

"Bae!" Rumpelstiltskin chimed brightly, perhaps a little too bright, "Come meet our new maid." 

The boy stepped forward to his father’s becoming hand. He eyed Belle, a small frown appearing on his lips as he looked her up and down. 

"She doesn’t look like a maid.” 

Belle glanced to Rumpelstiltskin, who seemed to wince under his son’s accusatory tone. It seems Bae was used to his father and the deals he made. It was really no wonder that he saw right through the spinner. And he was right at any rate. Belle still wore her yellow gown. Her father had said something about looking her best if The Dark One appeared. It was hardly an outfit for a maid. She still walked with the posture she’d been taught as a child. Her curls still cascaded around her shoulders and down her back in an almost meticulous fashion. Her title may be a maid now but Belle still carried herself as a lady, and probably always would. 

"Well she is now." The Dark One said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Belle wondered if she’d imagined that his tone was trying far too hard for his son’s approval. 

"She’s going to clean in that?" Bae gestured to Belle’s dress. 

"Until I get her new clothes." 

The father and son exchanged a look, a long one that seemed to be a conversation all its own. Belle swallowed, suddenly feeling as though she’d been caught in the middle of something. Something bigger than Rumpelstiltskin simply bringing her to be his new maid. There was something going on now, between father and son that almost frightened Belle as she stood beside The Dark One in tense silence. 

Finally the boy nodded and turned to Belle, giving her a genuine smile. “I’m Baelfire.” 

"Belle." She said, trying to sound casual, and failing. "Nice to meet you, Baelfire." 

No. This certainly wasn’t what she’d expected at all. But Belle had a feeling if The Dark One had a son he couldn’t be all bad. Perhaps whatever she’d gotten herself into wouldn’t be so bad either.


	2. Heroic Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets used to life with The Dark One, which she discovers is not always as easy as it could be. While Rumpelstiltskin startles her, she and Baelfire bond, and it seems that nothing having to do with her master is as easy as it could be.

# Of Curses and Dust 

## By: RosexKnight 

### Chapter Two ~ Heroic Things 

The first week was hard. Although Belle had found she almost preferred the house to a castle, cleaning was not something she was accustomed to. Neither was cooking, for that matter. But she’d quickly grown used to both. As promised, after a few days her master provided her with a new dress. A much more practical blue gown with golden thread. It was simple yet elegant, and suited Belle much more than the fancy yellow one she’d come in with. By the end of the week Belle had the house spotless, and her body had become adjusted to waking early to serve breakfast and start on the laundry. He’d taken to startling her every so often, appearing behind her, making something disappear and re-appear. It brought him great amusement, though it didn’t have the same effect on her. She was sure she’d get used to it. She was too stubborn for anything else. 

It was…odd being under the same roof as The Dark One. He was intimidating, and she got the feeling that he wanted her to fear him. That he liked being feared. But his son usually kept him in line, at least around the house, and Belle grew used to his petty threats of turning her into something to be squashed. Not that fear didn’t prickle under her skin every time. Baelfire was a good kid. He sometimes helped her in the kitchen or got food from the market, which was fine as far as Belle was concerned, because she hated the looks she got from others in the village. Ones of such pity and fear that it made her resent them greatly. She could sense something going on between Rumpelstiltskin and his son, though. Although she had no idea how a father and son were to act around each other, she’d sometimes come in to find them talking, usually arguing about something in whispers, and Baelfire would give her a look she’d learned meant “Make yourself scarce.” She always did. 

"Don’t let Papa scare you." Baelfire said one day while he was showing her how to make bread with the sweet berries picked from the forest that he liked. "He didn’t used to be this way." 

"He doesn’t scare me." Belle said easily, putting the bread into the oven. It wasn’t a total lie. "He saved my villiage when he didn’t have to. And I haven’t been turned into a frog yet. So there must be some good in him." 

Baelfire looked surprised at her. Extremely. But he gave a small nod. 

"I’ve got it from here." She said, beginning to clear away the mess on the counter. "Why don’t you go on and play? I’ll call you in for supper." 

The boy hesitated, almost as if he didn’t want to go out, but he eventually did, leaving Belle alone in the house to her cleaning. She’d became acutely aware of how often The Dark One was gone, presumably making deals and the like. Hadn’t he said a castle was in the works? Though she supposed he was watching over his house somehow. A crystal ball or something. Wizards did that right? It must have been protected somehow. No one dared even look at the house wrong, so of course no one was going to enter it. 

She’d just finished the bread and moved out to take in the dry laundry while it cooled when her master appeared behind her. 

"You missed a spot, dearie." 

Belle gave a squeak and whirled around, dropping the white shirt in the process. 

"See? Dirt. Still all over that one." He said with a giggle. 

Belle gave him a glare as she picked up the shirt. It was indeed now dirty again. She sighed and tossed it into the basket with other dirty clothing. 

"Where’s Bae? I have a present for him." Rumpelstiltskin asked, sounding pleased with himself. 

"We were baking all morning, so I sent him out to play for a while." Belle said, moving to the clothes line to fold another shirt. 

"You…He went out to play?" 

"Is that wrong? He is still a child. I only thought—" 

"No no, it’s fine. My present can wait. Here." He tossed her a gauntlet. One wore by knights charging into battle. She could sense it wasn’t just an ordinary gauntlet though. It was heavier, and almost tingled under her touch. "Wash this for me." 

"What is it?" 

"Just a little trinket I picked up from Camelot. Wash it and put it someplace pretty." 

"Camelot?!" Her eyes were bright and excited suddenly, and it made The Dark One flinch back in surprise. Belle blinked. "Sorry, I only…You never talk about these." Belle muttered as she ran her hands over the gauntlet. "I’m sure Bae would love to hear stories." 

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a look that indicated she’d crossed a line, and her body went cold. 

"Sorry." She said quickly. "I’ll…I’ll just go wash it and find a place for it. 

"See that you do." 

She scurried inside, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Bae was playing outside. Properly. Without any coaxing from him. 

Perhaps this maid would not be so bad after all. As long as she remembered her place. 

~

Belle was finding a spot for the now shiny gauntlet, running her hands over the other magical items in the house. It hadn’t been too hard cleaning it, but finding a spot was the tricky part. The cottage was not small, but Rumpelstiltskin had collected so much that every shelve and flat surface was cluttered. 

She had just put the gauntlet away when Bae rushed in, fumbling clumsily at the shelf of different herbs and medicines in a rush. 

"Baelfire?" 

"Shh!" The boy hushed, bringing out a gel she knew would heal cuts. 

Belle watched as the boy sat down, moving to help him tend to what looked like a simple scraped knee. 

"Fall while playing?" Belle asked, taking a cloth to dab the gel over it. 

"Well, sort of. But don’t—" 

"Bae?" 

The boy turned stiff. He and Belle looked to the doorway to see Rumpelstiltskin had returned again. He stepped forward, looking over his son with confusion and almost…anger. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

"I fell." Baelfire said, his voice more at-ease than his eyes. "We were running in the woods and I tripped over a root." 

"Really? Here." His hand began glowing in a purple hue, and Belle felt the air shift. Baelfire, however, flinched away. "Bae?" 

"It’s just a scrape, Papa." He said, and his father seemed to accept it, though a little disappointed. 

There was a pause, and Belle cleared her throat. “Well it’s a good thing you’re home. Supper will be done soon.” She stood, handing the cloth with gel to her master. “Shall I set the table for two, sir?” 

"Three." He said. "I won’t leave again for a few days." 

"Yes sir." 

She disappeared into the kitchen, hearing the beginnings of an argument of whispers once again. No, she had no idea how fathers and sons were to interact, but she had a feeling when your father was The Dark One it was nothing but easy. 

~

It was night when she heard the movement. Her body went stiff in her bed, until she realized where she was and relaxed. There was a pause, then a rustle and a creek. Belle sat up, lighting a candle before moving to the main room. 

She’d expected to see her master at his wheel spinning straw into gold. He spun at any hour. It was a sight to behold. But her master wasn’t spinning instead the movement was that of Baelfire, who was rustling around and stuffing supplies into a satchel hurriedly. 

"Baelfire?" 

The boy started at the squeak of Belle’s voice, but only looked at her for a moment before returning to his packing. 

She tried again, firmer. “Baelfire what’s going on?” 

A pause. A hesitation. “Papa’s gone.” 

"Oh." She glanced back to the room that would have belonged to Rumpelstiltskin. "He said he wouldn’t leave again for a few days." 

"He didn’t leave to make a deal. He left to kill a trader." 

"Why?" 

"Because of my knee!" The boy was yelling now, and even in the dim candlelight Belle could see his eyes were wet. "Because a trader knocked me down with his cart and I hurt my knee and Papa’s going to kill him!" 

A silence stretched between them. Because Belle wasn’t sure what to say to that. At all. 

"So you’re running away?" She guessed, stepping closer to inspect the supplies the boy had gathered and straighten what he’d put out of place. 

Another pause. “He’s not like he used to be.” 

"He still loves you. When I told him you were out playing today—" 

"I shouldn’t have gone out." 

"Bae…" She took the satchel away, setting it to the side before crouching down to be at his level. "It’s not your fault. And running isn’t the answer." 

"I know…" 

"Do something heroic, and heroics will follow. That’s what my mother always said." 

"Heroic?" The boy lifted an eyebrow at her, and she smiled. 

"Have courage. Talk to him. He’s your father and he loves you. I’ve seen it in his eyes. Okay?" 

Baelfire considered her words and nodded, and suddenly he was hugging her. Belle smiled, embracing the shaking boy for a moment before patting his head. 

"I’ll put everything back in its place. Get back to bed." 

"What if he finds something out of place?" 

"I can handle your father." Belle promised. It wasn’t a total lie. "Go on." 

Baelfire obeyed, but hesitated at his door. “Belle…do you think there’s a way to turn my father back into a man?” 

"I don’t know much of magic." Belle told him, already emptying the satchel. "But I do believe in goodness in everyone. I think your father is still a man. Perhaps he’s just forgotten that." 

The boy considered her words, mulling them over in his head, and then nodded. “Thank you, Belle. Good night.” 

"Goodnight Baelfire." 

Without another word the boy returned to his room, leaving Belle alone in the candlelight, extremely grateful for the fact she’d paid close attention to where the house was. Being the maid certainly had its advantages.


	3. Chapter Three ~ Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a talk with Baelfire, giving him hope from his predicament. Belle realizes how out of place she is with them, and how much needs to be fixed.

“Careful, dearie.”

Belle squeaked, the teacup she’d been holding tumbling out of her hand. There was a sharp noise as the cup hit the floor, and the maid bit her lip

“Wouldn’t want to spill.”

Once again, she turned to see Rumpelstiltskin behind her, his usual impish grin on his lips. He did this on purpose. Belle glowered at him, greatly disapproving of her master’s amusement at her misery. Perhaps one day she’d get used to his favorite game of startling her and he’s love interest. He didn’t give her the time to try and pick up the cup before he was walking forwards, causing her to back against the table.

“You know, when they say the cat’s away the mice will play.” His grin didn’t falter but his tone was knowing, a warning to her. “The mouse wasn’t thinking of running was she?”

Belle gulped. Under his gaze she certainly felt like a mouse. Part of her faltered, thinking of telling him what Baelfire had almost done. That he’d caused his son to want to run. But the thought soon left her. She’d told the boy to do the brave thing after all. What kind of example would she be setting if she didn’t do the same?

“She was.” The brunette started gently, watching him carefully. But other than a small twitch of his fingers and fall of his lips there was no change in his demeanor. “But the kitten changed her mind.”

“The kitten.” He echoed quizzically, as if he’d expected her to say something else. “Bae?”

“Yes. He convinced me not to run away.”

“The wrath of The Dark One was not enough to convince you?”

“I’m not afraid of you, Rumpelstiltskin.”

It wasn’t a total lie, but she certainly hoped it sounded more confident than she felt. Confusion flickered behind his eyes, then something Belle couldn’t place. It wasn’t anger though, and she allowed herself to turn away from him, back to the tea she was preparing and the cup she dropped.

“Oh!”

The word had been involuntary, and she couldn’t help the drop in her stomach as she turned back to her master.

“It’s chipped.” She said, running her finger over the aged break in the porcelain’s smooth surface. “You can hardly see it.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s expression turned quizzical again. “It’s just a cup.” He muttered, waving his hand, as of to dismiss her even though he was the one who had intruded. “See to the mess. And I still expect tea to be on time.”

“Yes sir.”

“And dearie?”

Belle looked up at him, his expression back to its usual impishness. “Yes?”

“Don’t try to run again.”

~

Leather, she’d decided, was her least-favorite thing to clean. It could not simply be scrubbed like cotton or soaked like silk. No, it had to be lathered over with a cloth over and over until it was finally clean.

How did one man get so many blood stains on so much leather?!

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Baelfire asked, sitting beside her widdling at a block of wood with the knife his father had gotten him.

Belle glanced over to the boy, giving him a gentle smile “It’s not the first time I’ve had to wash blood out of clothing.”

“But what if it’s the blood of someone who didn’t deserve it?”

“As I said, this isn’t my first time. Thought I am finding leather to be troublesome…”

Baelfire fell silent, continuing to widdle. “Sorry.” He said finally. “The ogres right?”

She nodded. “Yes. But your father took care of them.”

Bae made a scoffing noise.

“The villagers were talking. They said the moment he walked onto the battlefield, all fighting stopped.”

Bae sighed. “He said he would use the power for good. But. You saw! He killed that trader over a scrape.”

Well, he had a point there. “He only wanted to protect you, Bae.”

“I don’t want protection. I want my papa back.”

She had no right to comfort the boy, not really. Especially not with so many clothes still to launder. But the tug in her chest was too strong, and whatever punishment Rumpelstiltskin could think of she would simply have to take.

“Hey…” Belle said, going over to take a seat next to the fire with the boy. “He might be a bit…different now, but he’s still your papa.”

“He’s changed. Magic has changed him. I hate it.” Something sparked in the boy’s eyes then. “Do you…do you think perhaps there’s a way to change him back?”

“I don’t know.” Belle said truthfully. “I’m not well-read when it comes to magic. But I have heard that every curse cam be broken. Perhaps whatever darkness has taken root in your father can be too.”

Baelfire looked a her with such hope that it nearly broke Belle’s heart. She only hoped she wasn’t wrong. The boy nodded, nuzzling into Belle for a moment, as if she were truly his mother and they were truly a family and not in this dysfunctional mess. She cleared her throat, patting Bae on the head because she wasn’t sure what else to do.

“Why don’t you go out and get some air? Dinner will be ready before dark.”

“Alright.”

Belle watched as the boy stood and walked out of the house. He was soon met by a young girl, and that seemed to perk him up enough to run off to presumably play. She sighed, standing to finish washing the blood off of the leather and then get dinner going. Try as she might, she tried to push the thoughts of Bae’s words out of her mind. However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that perhaps she’d done something wrong.

“The mouse hasn’t finished the laundry.” A certain taunting voice came from behind her.

Belle didn’t look up “Blood is stubborn when it’s on leather.”

“Yes well you’ll simply have to get used to that.” He said, breezing past her to place another knick-knack on the mantle. Magical items were so odd. Some looked magical, while others seemed to look inconsequential. “Perhaps you need more focus eh? Maybe on your next work say I’ll send you someplace more remote.”

“The kitten needed comforting.” Belle said softly.

This stopped Rumpelstiltskin short. He turned to her, eyes full of concern and accusation. “Bae? What’s wrong?”

She glanced up at him, and for the first time realized just how right she had been in assuming Rumpelstiltskin had been a man and was indeed the same man under all his impish giggles and gestures. Still, she was a maid. Not part of this family. So she only shook her head.

“Tis not my place to say. I only know that you two need to talk about things.”

“Things.”

“Yes. Things.”

They were scowling at each other now, and Belle wondered how accustomed he was to this. Not breaking their gaze, she stood, gathering the damp clothes.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, these need to be taken to the line.”

And without another word, Belle turned on her heel and left the small cottage, leaving cat to contemplate things. It would do him some good.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Now I have no idea where I’m going with this, but I think it’ll be a fun AU to play with. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you all think~))


End file.
